


Kakomiskompleksi

by Sisilja



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Seksiä, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, huumoria, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Ilja Kurjakinissa ei ole niin mitään vikaa.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 4





	Kakomiskompleksi

**Author's Note:**

> Katsoin viime lauantaina televisiosta Guy Ritchien vakoojaelokuvan nimeltä The Man From U.N.C.L.E. ja tuota, rakastuin. Hupsista. Heittäydyin heti purkamaan hillittömän vahvoja shippifiiliksiä. Lopputuloksena esittelen semivakavasti otettavaa tunnekohellusta sekä erittäin, erittäin miehekkäitä miehiä!
> 
> Päädyin Illya Kuryakinin nimen suomalaistettuun kirjoitusasuun, onhan ficcikin suomeksi. Pelkäsin myös typottavani ihan liikaa Illyan kahden ällän kanssa, joten elämä on huomattavasti helpompaa näin. Ja siis, _Kurjakin_ , miten valloittava nimi!
> 
> The Man From U.N.C.L.E. -elokuvan oikeudet kuuluvat aivan muille tahoille kuin minulle. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

On kohtuullisen tavallinen sunnuntaiaamu ja Ilja oksentaa hotellin kylpyhuoneessa.  
  
"Mitäs ihmettä?" Napoleon kysyy kuuluvasti ja avaa oven koputtamatta, koska he ovat edenneet suhteessaan, siis partneriudessaan, _työtoveruudessaan_ , tasolle jolla ei tarvitse enää koputtaa.  
  
Ilja sylkäisee lavuaariin ja tokaisee: "Koputtaisit." Hän kääntyy osoittamaan Napoleonia tahnaisella hammasharjalla.  
  
"Laita ovi suosiolla lukkoon jos et kaipaa keskeytyksiä kun oksennat", Napoleon vastaa ja epäilee vaikuttavansa hiukkasen liian huolestuneelta.  
  
"Pesen. Hampaita", Ilja sanoo katsoen häntä pistävästi mutta mukavan intensiivisesti silmiin.  
  
"Kuulosti ylen antamiselta minusta", Napoleon toteaa. Hän nojautuu toivon mukaan rennonoloisesti ovenkarmiin.  
  
"Ei ole minun ongelmani, jos amerikkalaiset aivosi yhdistävät hampaiden harjaamisen oksentamiseen", Ilja sanoo. Aivan kuin vika olisi kapitalismin eikä hänen oman kakomisensa.  
  
Napoleon ei nälväise mitään venäläisten tyystin aivottomista aatoksista, lähinnä koska ei keksi yhtäkään nasevaa vastausta kyllin nopeasti. Hän hukkaa monta hyvää sekuntia tuijottamalla Iljan pohkeita ja puolitoista lisää vilkaisemalla tämän takapuolta, joten hänen on tyydyttävä vain ilmoittamaan lähdön koittavan viiden minuutin päästä. Vastaukseksi Ilja hivelee hampaitaan astetta kovempaa.  
  
*  
  
Kohdekaupunki on pieni ja jälleen kerran italialainen, he istuvat kahvilan ulkopöydässä, ja Ilja on tukehtua vesilasiinsa. Tai oikeastaan hän on tukehtua lasilliseen vettä, mutta asia ei sillä muutu yhtään vähemmän oudoksuttavaksi.  
  
"Nielaisin väärin", Ilja sanoo, jahka on ensin yskinyt tarpeekseen.  
  
"Kuka olisi uskonut, ettet osaa edes niellä", Napoleon vastaa ja on saada kämmenselkäänsä Iljan kahvilusikasta.  
  
"Painu vittuun", Ilja kehottaa karkeasti ja tähtää pikku lusikallaan häntä silmien väliin.  
  
"Onko toiveita kenen?" Napoleon tiedustelee kohteliaasti. Hän ehtii juuri ja juuri hörpätä kahvinsa ennen kuin Ilja potkaisee jo valmiiksi kiikkerän pöydän ympäri.  
  
Kyttäyskeikka menee siitä sitten enemmän tai vähemmän pipariksi. Waverly ei ole heihin järin tyytyväinen. Napoleon on nöyrää miestä ja vannoo pitävänsä sekä kielensä että erityisesti Iljan paremmin kurissa jatkossa. Lupauksesta ei seuraa kiitosta vaan raskas ja latautunut hiljaisuus.  
  
"Kurjakinilla on ollut ongelmia kurkkunsa kanssa", Napoleon koettaa selventää.  
  
"Ei ole", Ilja sihahtaa.  
  
"Nieleminen tuottaa vaikeuksia. Siitä tuli riitaa väärällä hetkellä."  
  
"Katkon sormesi jos jatkat", Ilja sanoo suupielestään.  
  
"Olen siis hiljaa jatkossa", Napoleon vakuuttaa. "Annan hänen niellä kaikessa rauhassa. Muuten meillä menee ihan hyvin. En kaipaa parinvaihtoa."  
  
Waverly räpyttelee Napoleonille typertyneesti ripsiään kuin mikäkin romanttisten komedioiden sankari. Ilja taitaa myös tuijottaa häntä, mutta ennemminkin eroottisen murhaavasti. Napoleon kohottaa kulmiaan ja Ilja kääntää katseensa. Waverly sen sijaan tapittaa häntä edelleen sellaisella hiljaisella häkellyksellä, joka luonnistuu vain aidolta ja takakireältä brittimieheltä. Napoleon rykäisee ja koettaa hymyillä. Kello Iljan ranteessa tikittää.  
  
"Jahas", Waverly sanoo. "No mutta. Eikös kohta ole teeaika?"   
  
Ilja nyökäyttää jäykästi päätään, vaikka eihän nyt voi mitenkään olla taas aika teelle. Vasta äskenhän he yrittivät lipitellä iltapäiväkahvejaan ja pitää samalla silmällä melko yhdentekevää mutta oikeasti äärimmäisen tärkeää Alessandroa. Helvetin Alessandro helvetin vikkeline kinttuineen ja ennen kaikkea helvetin nopeine urheiluautoineen. Napoleonin täytyy toisaalta myöntää, että Ilja antoi ihailtavasti kaikkensa yrittäessään juosta auton kiinni. Mokoma pöhkö. Ferrari kun ei aivan ole Trabant.  
  
Waverly pyytää heille teekärryn. Ilja kannattelee vasemmassa kädessään teekuppia tassilla, puristelee oikeaa kättään nyrkkiin ja auki eikä juo. Ihan fiksua. Olisi noloa tukehtua ja päättää päivänsä pomon toimistossa.   
  
Napoleon ryystää kovaäänisesti hiljaisuutta täyttääkseen ja Ilja potkaisee häntä nilkkaan. Tänään on selkeästi jalkapäivä.  
  
Sitä niin briteille kuin venäläisillekin kovin kallisarvoista teetä läikkyy matolle, mutta Waverlyn katse pysyy visusti papereissa ja Ilja on kuin ei ihminen olisikaan.  
  
*  
  
Ilja ei huuda hänelle, vaikka Napoleon ehti jo toiveikkaasti odottaa jonkinlaista kohtausta viimeistään hotellilla. Ilja ei myöskään puhu hänelle, mikä on sangen valitettavaa. He tappavat aikaa omissa oloissaan, Ilja sängyllään mököttäen ja Napoleon nojatuolissa selaillen turistiesitteitä.  
  
"Pitäisi syödä jotain", Napoleon sanoo ja etsii sopivia ravintoloita.  
  
"Njet", Ilja urahtaa.  
  
"Nälkäkiukkusi yltyy hallitsemattomaksi jos paastoat aamuun asti."  
  
Iljan vatsa murahtaa.  
  
"Aivan niin." Napoleon heittää Iljan selälle hymyn. "Pastaa vai pitsaa?"  
  
"Syö keskenäsi, minä menen nukkumaan", Ilja äyskäisee, loikkaa jaloilleen ja lukittautuu kylpyhuoneeseen.  
  
"Jospa tilaisin pari pitsaa tänne?" Napoleon ehdottaa. "Hotellin ravintola vaikuttaa lupaavammalta kuin nämä muut. Ei kai kukaan suostuisikaan kuljettamaan ruokaa vespalla."  
  
Hän kuulee Iljan hinkkaavan mielenosoituksellisesti hampaitaan.  
  
"Varo ikeniä!" Napoleon huikkaa. Hän nostaa sisäpuhelimen kuulokkeen, tilaa ylös kaksi pitsaa ja yrittää vakuuttaa hotellin aulaneidin siitä että ehei, hän tai hänen toverinsa eivät ole mitenkään sairaita.  
  
Ilja yökkää väliin.  
  
Napoleon laskee rauhallisesti kolmeen ja sanoo puhelimeen: "Emme vain jaksa poistua huoneesta enää tänään. Grazie, grazie mille."  
  
Ilja jatkaa harjausta vimmaisesti, kunnes kakoo jälleen.  
  
"Vaara?" Napoleon kysäisee, omasta mielestään hyvin ystävällisesti ja empaattisesti. Hän hiipii kylpyhuoneen oven taakse ja pysähtyy jopa koputtamaan.  
  
Ilja paiskaa hammasharjalla ovea.  
  
"Tilasin pitsaa", Napoleon sanoo. "Joten hampaidenpesu on joka tapauksessa ajanhukkaa."  
  
"Minussa ei ole mitään vikaa!" Ilja karjaisee oven toiselta puolelta.  
  
Napoleon miettii että Ilja Kurjakinissa on kyllä vikoja vaikka muille jakaa, aina niistä täydellisen komeista kasvoista lähtien. "Ehkä sinulla on herkät refleksit, siinä kaikki", hän sanoo ja asettuu nojailemaan ovea vasten. "Mitähän niille voisi tehdä?"  
  
"Ei niille tarvitse tehdä _mitään_. Mutta sinun nenäsi voisi iskeä lyttyyn, senkin urkkija."  
  
"Vaaditaan yksi tunnistamaan toinen, vaaraseni", Napoleon lausahtaa.  
  
Pitsan tulossa menee yllättävän kauan, kun odotusajan käyttää houkuttelemalla vähäpuheisen, traumatisoituneen ja nääntymisen partaalla olevan agentin avautumaan kipupisteistään. Puoli tuntia on puoli ikuisuutta, sitten pitsapikkolo tulee ja vastustamaton tuoksu valtaa tilaa aina Iljan piilopaikkaa myöten. Kuuman sodan voittaa nälkä ja veren sijaan saa virrata viini.  
  
*  
  
"Eikö sinulla olekaan _señoritaa_ tälle illalle?" Ilja kysyy syötyään pitsastaan kolme neljäsosaa. Napoleon pohtii, saisiko sen viimeisen neljänneksen ja olisiko parempi yrittää viekkautta vai suoraa tiedustelua.  
  
"Tarkoittanet _signorinaa_ ", Napoleon korjaa, katsahtaa Iljaa kulmiensa alta. "Kummin vain, vastaus on sama."  
  
Iljan kasvoja nykii joko nolostus tai suuttumus. "Eli?"  
  
"Eli ei tänään", Napoleon vastaa, katsoo nyt Iljaa tunkeilevasti silmiin ja kurkottaa samalla kohti pitsapalaa. Ilja vetäisee pitsan kauemmas katsekontaktia rikkomatta.   
  
Napoleon huokaa. "Toivoitko että saisit katsella vierestä? Ja aiotko muka oikeasti syödä jäähtyneen pitsanjämäsi?"  
  
"Saat tämän jos minä saan ottaa sinulta poskeen", Ilja sanoo matalasti ja niin vahvasti murtaen että Napoleon ymmärtää tämän puheet pakostikin aivan miten sattuu.  
  
"Toki, mikä ettei", hän vastaa, hymyilee hurmaavasti ja ojentaa kätensä taas pitsaa kohti. Oli ilmeisen hyvää viiniä, hän lisää mielessään, mutta pinnistelee jotta ei sano sitä ääneen. Ilja vaikuttaa olevan hiukan herkillä ja saattaisi vähänkin ärsytettynä yrittää purra häneltä pään irti. Yritykseksi se tietysti jäisi, onhan Napoleonilla hyvin paksu niska.  
  
"Oletko varma? Myyt itsesi halvalla."  
  
"En ole varma", Napoleon tunnustaa. "Siis siitä että osaisit käyttää haluamiasi englannin kielen sanoja."  
  
"Hulvatonta, Cowboy", Ilja sanoo ja toistaa tarjouksensa venäjäksi.  
  
Napoleon nappaa pitsapalan. Iljan silmät siristyvät.   
  
"Olet minun nyt", Ilja toteaa.   
  
"Otanko housut heti pois?" Napoleon kysyy ja heittäytyy pitsa suussa sängylle. Hän ei todellakaan aio huomauttaa, ettei Ilja ole tajunnut Napoleon Solon voittavan tässä nyt kaksi kertaa. Mikä hölmö. Mikä mies.  
  
Ilja seisoo leveässä haara-asennossa sängyn jalkopäässä. "Minulla ei ole herkkiä refleksejä", hän julistaa. "Vain ylivoimaisen nopeat refleksit. Ei mitään häpeällistä. Kakomisrefleksiä."  
  
"En usko", Napoleon vastaa ja kohottaa pitsapalan kuin maljan. Hän alkaa pikku hiljaa tajuta mistä tässä kaikessa on kysymys ja hänen vatsanpohjaansa kutkuttaa.   
  
"Todistan uskosi vääräksi", Ilja sanoo ja tarraa hänen nilkkoihinsa.  
  
"Sanoo neuvostoliittolainen", Napoleon hymähtää.  
  
Ilja repii häneltä kengät jalasta, sukat samaten ja ryhtyy sitten riuhtomaan hänen housujensa vyötä. "Vähemmän puhetta, Cowboy. Syöt äkkiä sen pitsan, jotta sopimus on täytetty osaltani."  
  
"Totta, muutoinhan tässä tulisikin hirveän hyväksikäytetty olo", Napoleon vastaa. Ilja tuijottaa häntä käsi hänen housuissaan, ja Napoleonin tekee kovasti mieli nauraa, mutta hänellä on kovempi kiire syödä pitsansa jotta Ilja voi ottaa hänet suuhunsa.  
  
Ja kun pitsa on tuhottu vain sekunteja ennen Iljan ohutta kärsivällisyyttä, Napoleon sulkee silmänsä, vetää syvään henkeä ja kiittää kaikkia mahdollisia jumalia Ilja Kurjakinista sekä tämän huulista, nielusta, kielestä ja jopa hampaista.  
  
*  
  
Ilja ei kao kertaakaan, vaikka Napoleon ei saa lanteitaan pysymään aloillaan ja Ilja ottaa hänet välistä niin syvälle että Napoleon alkaa epäillä kalunsa koon riittävyyttä. Sitten Ilja imiessään ynähtää niin kuin nauttisi hommasta, ja Napoleon päättää unohtaa murheensa. Kai hän riittää. Ja olisihan se varsin ikävää jos hänellä olisi _liian iso_. Ehkä. Hän on kuullut että joillain miehillä voi olla liian iso. Hän ei tosin ole varma kuinka hillittömän iso sitten oikein on liian iso.   
  
"Ilja", hän huokaisee. "Voisitko sinäkin ottaa housut pois? Ja paidan?"  
  
Ilja päästää hänestä irti voidakseen puhua, ja on kamala sääli ettei puhuminen ja imeminen onnistu samanaikaisesti. "Miksi?"  
  
"Koska arvostan taidetta", Napoleon sanoo yksinkertaisesti. "Kauneutta."  
  
Ilja rypistää hänelle kulmiaan.   
  
"Katsoisit joskus peiliin kun kävelet sellaisen ohi", Napoleon sanoo ja vihdoin Ilja tuntuu tajuavan.  
  
"Arvostat _mieskauneutta_ ", Ilja tokaisee syyttävään sävyyn, mihin hänellä ei ole lainkaan varaa, hänen omassa suussaan kun oli vasta silmänräpäys sitten melkoinen miehuus.  
  
"Syytön minä sinun kauneuteesi olen, toveri hyvä."  
  
"Miehet ovat komeita", Ilja murahtaa ja avaa paidastaan napit, vetää housujensa vetoketjun alas.  
  
"Ja kuinka komea mies oletkaan", Napoleon kannustaa. Viini todella oli erinomaista. Sitähän tämä kaikki on. Viiniä. Tai ehkä jotain muutakin. Siis jos myös Ilja haluaa jotain muutakin kuin vain näyttää pystyvänsä nielemään.  
  
"Pystytkö nielemään myös, muru?" Napoleon kysyy heti muistaessaan.  
  
"Voin niellä kielesi", Ilja lupaa, kömpii alastomana hänen päälleen ja pyrkii vilpittömästi vangitsemaan hänen kielensä kurkkuunsa. Maku ei ole miellyttävä mutta ei etovakaan. Hyvä tietää. Napoleonin naiset ovat aina pyrkineet väistelemään suutelemista suihinoton lomassa. Käsittämätöntä sellainen. Suuteleminenhan on mukavaa.  
  
Iljan kädet ovat Napoleonin poskilla, pitelevät häntä aloillaan, vaikka hän ei ole karkaamassa yhtään mihinkään suuntaan. Hän painaa kätensä Iljan selkään, toisen pakaralle ja vetää Iljaa lähemmäs, hyväilee tämän huulia hellästi mutta mahdottoman machosti, ja Ilja puskee kaluaan kiivaasti hänen alavatsaansa vasten.  
  
"Miksi sinulla on paita?" Ilja kysyy.   
  
"Et pyytänyt minua riisumaan", Napoleon vastaa.  
  
Ilja miettii hetken. "En pyydä nytkään", tämä toteaa ja kiskoo Napoleonin paidan kiihkeän kömpelösti hänen yltään ja jatkaa sitten puskemista ja suutelemista. Napoleon ei tohdi muistuttaa, että refleksien olemattomuuden esitteleminen uhkaa jäädä kokonaan. Syy on hänen, hänhän itse harhautti heitä yllyttämällä Iljaa riisuutumaan.   
  
Tilanteen ja tavoitteiden muututtua Napoleon vaihtaa taktiikkaa. Hän tarttuu Iljan kaluun ja sanattomasta käskystä Ilja tekee samoin, puristaa hänen kalunsa käteensä, puristaa niin suloisen kovaa, ja he ryhtyvät ilmeisesti kilpailemaan siitä, kumpi saa ajettua kumman orgasmiin ensimmäisenä. Se ei ole lainkaan reilu kisa, sillä Ilja on hoidellut Napoleonia pidempään ja Ilja on hyvin, hyvin komea mies, ja vaikka Napoleon on erittäin taitava käsistään, hän saattaa mahdollisesti myös olla jokseenkin ihastunut. Sellainen tekee miehestä aina heikon.  
  
"Aahhh Napo _leon_ ", Ilja kähähtää, painottaa hänen nimeään hurmaavasti ja seksikkäästi ja Napoleon ejakuloi.  
  
*  
  
Ilja huohottaa kuin ei olisi ikinä ennen lauennut. Eikä olekaan, ei toisen miehen kädelle ja vatsalle sekä jonkin verran leualle. Ilja kertoo sen Napoleonille kiitettävän selväsanaisesti ja kehuu myös hänen leukaansa siinä sivussa. Leuka näyttää kuulemma paremmalta sperman peitossa. Napoleon laskee sen kehuksi.   
  
"Gaby on onnentyttö", Napoleon mutisee kun Ilja ottaa hänet kainaloonsa ja he päätyvät makoilemaan sängylle ahtaasti sylikkäin.  
  
"Miten niin?" Ilja kysyy kuin ei tajuaisi mitä hän tarkoittaa.  
  
"Siten niin että sinussa ei todellakaan ole niin mitään vikaa. Ja äskeisestä päätellen Gaby saa sinulta vielä hyvin paljon."  
  
"Eihän naista tyydytetä samoin kuin miestä", Ilja sanoo ja kuulostaa järkyttyneeltä.  
  
"Ehkäpä ei", Napoleon myöntää eikä lisää tietävänsä naisten tyydyttämisestä kyllä kaiken tarvittavan ja paljon enemmänkin. Ehkä sen kuulee hänen äänenväristään. Toivottavasti kuulee.  
  
"Eikä Gaby saa minulta mitään", Ilja jatkaa. "Eihän hän ole edes minun _parini_."  
  
"Olihan hän kihlattusi."  
  
"Kyseessä olivat tekokihlat", Ilja puhahtaa ja esittelee hänelle upean jäntevää ja sormuksetonta nimetöntään. "Ei teeskentely tee asioista todellisia."  
  
"Esitit ihastunutta silti hyvin vakuuttavasti."  
  
"Olen loistava agentti." Iljan äänestä kuultaa ylpeys.   
  
Napoleon nyökäyttää innokkaasti päätään ja melkein iskee päälaellaan Iljaa leukaan.  
  
"Gaby ei ole mitään. Miksi oikein luulet että sinä ja minä olemme paritettu?" Ilja kysyy ja puhaltaa Napoleonin hiuksiin. Napoleonin niskakarvat nousevat pystyyn, äärimmäisen miellyttävällä tavalla.   
  
"Luulen että sana jota yrität hakea ei ole ainakaan _paritettu_."  
  
"Luule mitä haluat", Ilja sanoo vakavasti. "Orgasmia on hyvin vaikeaa teeskennellä vakuuttavasti."  
  
"Voi Vaara, yritätkö kertoa pitäväsi minua viehättävänä?"  
  
Ilja korskahtaa. "Katsoisit itse siihen peiliisi, Cowboy. Vai pitääkö minun vielä pannakin sinua jotta uskot?"  
  
Napoleon virnistää ja taipuu suutelemaan Iljan ihania huulia. "En kuule panisi jatkoa ollenkaan pahakseni."


End file.
